


How Many Licks Does it Take

by BadNickie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dog Jokes, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadNickie/pseuds/BadNickie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a friend of mine gave me a prompt about Stiles trying the trick with peanut butter to get puppy scott to blow him. but i thought Scott would be offended at the idea and would need to punish Stiles for being such a brat ... and then this happened</p>
<p>it's mostly smut but there is a bit of fluff ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Licks Does it Take

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story here ... let me know what you think (and if i need to add more tags, some people seem to really care about those)

How Many Licks Does it Take

“It’s like a million degrees out!” Scott whined.  
“Well I can only research these fire demons so fast… especially on an empty stomach!”  
“Well I’m not cooking you anything till you figure out how to stop them!”  
“Fine, brat!” Stiles closes his laptop with a snap. “But I’m still hungry…” he shuffles into the kitchen.  
Scott watches as his boyfriend of, wow nine years now, walks towards the fridge, clad in just a light tank top and red briefs, to hot to wear much else. Scott adjusts the swell in his own boxers, the only thing he was willing to put on, and only because the pack had just been through.  
Stiles opens the fridge and just stands there enjoying the cold for a few minutes. Pulled back to his needs by his rumbling stomach, he scans the shelves, finding mostly things that would be needed to heat up. He turns his attention to the door, a stroke of genius he grabs a jar of jelly and slams the door shut. To the pantry for bread and peanut butter!  
He starts to assemble his sandwich, the cool jelly spreads fine, the peanut butter is a wet mess. Most of it lands on the sandwich but on fat glob melts off the knife as he finishes assembly, it lands squarely on the center of his briefs, he has a flash of perverted brilliance. Licking the last bits off the knife, he walks into the living room.  
Scott is lying on his back on the couch, eyes closed as if that could keep the heat away. Stiles gently hops on top of him, straddling his wolf with the peanut butter smear just inches from the other’s face.  
“Hey puppy, wanna lick!”  
Scott’s eyes flash open, he sees the glob of peanut butter right at eye level resting on the outline of his boy’s hard dick, but instead looks up at the absurd grin on his boyfriend’s face. He just glares.  
“Now who’s the brat!”  
“You’re the one who’s not licking it off.”  
“You’re gross, and very naughty!” in a flash he has Stiles pulled down across his lap. He starts to spank his bratty boyfriend. “First! I’m a wolf not a dog.” more swats. “Second, you are disgusting.” he slides the back of stiles undies down and continues his punishment. “Third, Mr Druid, You are supposed to be saving us from this heat!”another assault on the already red ass laying across him. Stiles wriggles the peanut butter smear across both their already sweat soaked underwear.  
“And you wasted delicious peanut butter.” Scott pulls the boy off his lap like a naughty child and drags him to the corner of the living room pushing him face first into it. Scott pulls his stained boxers off and tosses them over Stiles head.  
“I’m gonna take care of this.” he slaps Stiles ass with his hard dick, “in the shower. Cold cold shower, ice cold shower. You think about our demon problem and what a pervert you are.When I get back I want one of those problems solved.” he leans into whisper seductively into his boyfriend's ear. “I think you know which one I want solved.” with a wet hot sloppy kiss on Stiles’s sweaty neck he departs. Stiles listens to his boyfriend moan in the shower, his cock tenting in the front of his unusually stained briefs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later  
The pack is gathered in the basement of one of the restaurants Lydia owns, They are addressing the door to the walk in freezer.  
“Wow that worked!” everyone turns to look at Stiles. “I mean duh of course it worked.” Lydia glares at him.  
“Congrats, Droolid.” she quips, “Tomorrow I’ll have my husband escort our chilled friends to the nearest large body of water and toss them in. Me and the hellhound could use a beach vacation.” She starts to walk away.”Oh and Stiles… any of the food they destroyed is coming out of your ass.”  
“You mean my ass,” Scott jokes grabbing a handful of his boyfriends ass. Lydia just rolls her eyes as she continues walking away, pulling out her phone to dial Jordan and let him know that they have a “working vacation” tomorrow.  
“Does this mean I’m not in trouble anymore?”  
“No you aren’t out of the _doghouse_ yet…”  
“What! Why?” Stiles looks into Scott’s eyes doing his best to look sad and sorry.  
“Really, you think sad _puppy_ eyes are a good idea right now?”  
“No sir.” he replied “but you haven't let me get off, or play with you in days.” he stomps his foot, thinking maybe petulant child is a better tactic. A firm swat to the ass is all he gets.  
“Oh don’t worry You’ll get off today, but be careful what you wish for.” Scott drags his boyfriend out of the basement by his arm, up to the jeep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the jeep outside their house.

“As soon as you get inside strip down so you are just in that lovely little cock cage and tie yourself to the bed with our restraints. Am I clear boy?”  
“Yes Sir”  
As they enter Stiles starts following his orders. Scott watches as the clothes are tossed off till the only thing covering his boyfriend’s pale skin is the steel chastity device, one of their favorite kink purchases on the last few years. Infused with wolfsbane and wards for the occasional times when Scott is the one wearing it.  
Scott gives Stiles’s ass a hard swat as he shoots up the stairs. He walks to the kitchen to get supplies. Listening upstairs for the click of the restraints they built into their bed, he grabs what he needs and takes the stairs two at a time. In the bedroom he puts the frozen treat he collected from the kitchen down for a moment to undress, stopping when he’s just in a jockstrap. He listens to the sounds of Stiles arousa, the light moaning and revving heartbeat. He checks to make sure all the restraints are secure before retrieving the ice cream pop and the keys to the cage.  
Scott Straddles his boyfriend, his knees in Stiles’s armpits so Stiles has to look up past the full pouch of the jockstrap to see his face.  
“You wnated puppy to lcik peanut butter off your little dick… well careful what you wish for.” Scott rips the wrapper off the Magnum Double Peanut Butter Ice Cream bar. He drops the wrapper down on Stiles’s face. Then executes a graceful turn around over Stiles’s head turning to address his confined dick and slowly unlocks the device. Wiggling his sweaty ass all over Stiles’s face as he tinkers.  
“Remember when you dropped the magnum condom in HIgh School and couch thought you were Mr. Big Boy? If only he knew it was for that truly impressive dildo you had. That was when I first realise how much I loved the smell of your embarrassment.”  
The reminiscing was cut off abruptly as Scott started to rub the frozen treat on Stiles’s freed and growing cock. Scott watched the chill spread across the tied boy’s body.Scott hopped off his chest and moved to kneel between his spread legs. He used the cold pop to tease Stiles’s cock somemore until there were smears of melted chocolate on his swollen member. Finally bringing it into his mouth for a series of luscious licks before taking a big wolf bite out of it, exposing the peanut butter ice cream under the chocolate shell.  
The next few minutes were taken up by Scott toying with Stiles's dick with the melting desert and licking off the ice cream. As the frozen treat disappeared Stiles moans got increasingly louder, when finally Scott was left with only holding the wooden stick. He used it to smack at Stiles’s balls a little. Growling at the yelps his boyfriend let out. He tossed the stick across the room.

With the frozen treat spent Scott pushed face first into Stiles’s crotch, doing his best impression of a puppy sniffing around for treats before starting to lap relentlessly at his boyfriend's throbbing dick.  
“Oh god Scotty just suck it!” Stiles begged.  
“Ha! Nope you wanted licks and that’s all you get.”  
“Please, I don’t… I … Wanna Cum”  
“Oh you will, I just imagine this will take much longer than you want. I did tell you to be careful what you wish for.”  
“Ugh”  
Scott got back to lapping at every inch of Stiles’s cock and down his taint and as far into his ass as he could get with Stiles tied in his current position. After 12 years as a werewolf he had learned a lot about what he could do with his tongue and learned a lot about what made stiles give off the most powerful aromas of frustration and need.  
“Please Scotty, more please!”  
With a malicious swirl of his tongue, from the base to the tip of Stiles’s dick he stood up.  
“Noooo…” Stiles whined before getting hit in the face with Scott’s jockstrap. Scott climbed up his body and roughly forced the sweaty pouch into his mouth.  
“I’ve been wearing that since I got out of the shower that day. I bet it tastes amazing.” The muffled moan and spike in scents of lust and humiliation proved his point. He flipped around and got back to tongue bathing Stiles’s dick, wagging his ass tantalizingly close to his boyfriend’s face.  
If you had asked Stiles he would have said the tormenting tongue bath lasted at least a week. Finally with a barrage of aggressive twists of his tongue Scott finally pulled an orgasm out of his boyfriend’s long suffering dick. Just as he was going over the edge Scott sat back down wedging the jockstrap between Stiles’s face and his ass, muffling the loud moans and turning them into waves of pleasure as Scott gave his own dick a few pulls in needed to spill his own orgasm across the cum wet chest he was straddling.

\-----------------------------------------------

Scott returned with a wet towel and another ice cream bar. He undid Stiles's bonds and unwrapped the treat for him before cleaning their cum off of him. Finished he laid back in bed with Stiles leaned over and took a bit of the treat.  
“Hey bad puppy” Stiles quipped. Scott growled for a moment before nuzzling into his shoulder.

The end


End file.
